Continuous Kamehameha
& or & |class=Continuous Energy Bullet |similar='Continuous Super Galick Gun Full Power Energy Blast Volley Super Energy Wave Volley Weekly Special' }} is a rapid-fire version of the Kamehameha used by Goku. Overview Goku fires multiple one-handed Kamehamehas from both hands, inflicting a great deal of damage. Only those who have undergone intense training can unleash this technique. Usage and Power On his way to Namek, Goku uses several Kamehamehas fired one after another during his training; the goal being to try and block each.Dragon Ball Z'' episode 59, "Destination: Guru"Dragon Ball Z episode 60, "Bulma's Big Day" He later uses the technique against Frieza during their battle on Namek. He also uses the technique as a Super Saiyan against Cell during the Cell Games,Dragon Ball Z episode 180, "The Fight is Over" as a Super Saiyan 3 against Super Buu (w/ Gotenks absorbed),Dragon Ball Z episode 267, "Ready to Fuse?" and as a Super Saiyan 3 as well against Kid Buu. Adult Gohan uses the technique as a Super Saiyan 2 to blast the Sealed Ball where Majin Buu is locked in an attempt to destroy him before his release, firing several Electric Kamehamehas.Dragon Ball Z episode 232, "Buu is Hatched" Much later, Goku uses the energy wave barrage against the Sigma Force, which remains hidden into the metallic structure of Dr. Myuu's tower.Dragon Ball GT episode 18, "Unexpected Power" Soon after, he uses the technique two times in his fight against General Rilldo on the planet M-2.Dragon Ball GT episode 19, "A General Uprising Goten uses a continuous attack during his short fight against Baby, right before attacking it with his Super Goten Strike.Dragon Ball GT episode 26, "Saiyan Hunting" Goku later uses a variant named '''Final Assault to finish off Super 17.Dragon Ball GT episode 46, "Raising the Stakes" Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Goku also uses this technique to destroy the moving spiked balls in Wheelo's fortress. In Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Pseudo Super Saiyan Goku uses the attack against Lord Slug. In Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, the Super Saiyans Goten and Trunks fire continuous Friend Kamehameha waves at Bio-Broly. In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Super Saiyan Goten uses the technique alongside Super Saiyan Trunks' Renzoku Energy Barrage against The Dictator's Zombie army. Other Media In the Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special, Goku uses the attack when fighting the monster Akami, and Akami copies and later uses it against Toriko. Video Game Appearances The technique appears under the generic name Renzoku Energy Dan in the ''Butōden'' series. It was named Continuous Kamehameha in the ''Budokai'' series, where it can also be used by Adult Gohan and Goten in addition to Goku and can be finished with a large Ki Blast (since Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2). It appears under the generic name Super Energy Wave Volley in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. It also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, where Goku uses it in his Super Saiyan and Sage Mode (aka Naruto Custom) forms. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Energy barrage techniques